Vistors
by Kalithja and Movielover03
Summary: SG-1 plus Jonas Quinn meet two very different women off-world and they seem to want to stay. Read and review! Please!!!


SG-1 walked through the ruins of the old city. Daniel was fascinated and Jack wanted to go home.

"Daniel, will you hurry up already?" said Jack in an impatient voice. 

"Jack, this place is absolutely fascinating." Daniel waved his hands about to emphasize his point. "I mean look at all of these artifacts, they could take months to catalogue."

"Yes, many months." he said not really caring. The sound of something falling over made Daniel's head jerk up from the artifact he was holding. He looked over at Jack who was looking in the direction the noise came from as well. Two women seemed to come out of hiding from the side. Carter had seen them and came up to where Jack and Daniel were. 

"What's that?" she asked. They both remained silent until the two women were in front of them.

"Greetings." One of them bowed. "I am Raimlin and this is my companion Ethvaria." Raimlin's skin seemed to glow with an ethereal light. Her hair, though short was red as blood and her eyes seemed to be old beyond the years she appeared to be. 

Ethvaria was a short woman and seemed a little younger than Raimlin. Her hair was long and went to the middle of her back. It was a deep black but her eyes were a clear mist of blue that it seemed out of place with her whole being.

"We are lone travelers who have long desired to meet the Tau'ri." Raimlin continued.

"We are very grateful for this chance," said Ethvaria.

"I'm not Tau'ri." Jonas piped in. 

"And I am not of the Tau'ri as well." Teal'c chimed in.

"Then we are happy for the chance to meet a person of each of your races." said Ethvaria.

Raimlin turned her head to give Ethvaria and irritated glance. "Quirano, roanith." She said to her sharply, but it still sounded beautiful. 

Ethvaria bowed her head down, "Sorry, great one," she said in a somber but melodic voice.

"I apologize for my companions mouth, it sometimes runs away with her." She said the last part looking at Ethvaria.

Ethvaria responded, "I only stated what you would have said." Her head came up a little and she stole a small glace at Jonas but put her head back down when he saw her.

"Yunojo thro willen tiltho quiranoten, Melano hanthion reion yunojo ghuvartho willen sventh."  Raimlin told her in a raised voice.

Ethvaria's head came up again and she said in an almost disgusted sort of voice, " I am sorry, great one. I will remember your words to keep my mouth silent the next time I wish to speak." Seemingly satisfied, Raimlin looked over SG-1. He eyes stopped on Daniel and she approached him slowly and fluidly. 

She raised her hand to Daniel's face and stopped mere millimeter's from actually touching him. "I sense you were once ascended." She didn't move her hand. 

"Yes, I was." he responded "but I don't remember much." he ended. "Like my birthday." Jack said in the background.

"Then you have chosen that path." She told him cryptically. Her hand stayed as it was still.

"What?" he asked. His eyebrows went kind of in word. And he shot her a look.

_There is something you wish not to remember_. Daniel heard a voice in his head, which sounded eerily like Raimlin's. She was looking directly into his eyes, her hand still hovering near his face. Meanwhile, Ethvaria looked up again and up at Jonas there was something about him. She quickly turned head again to what her mentor was doing.

Her arm did not shake from holding it up for so long. _I can hear your thoughts, Daniel. _Her voice continued in his head. Daniel broke of contact from her that this and backed a step away. But, she was persistent. He hand did not lower and she stepped up to Daniel once again.

"Someone has a crush," said Jack as they moved toward the couple.

At last her hand lowered and she looked toward Jack. "Why do you use words to protect yourself?" 

"Its a joke," he said as he backed away.

"No, why must you cover your feelings and emotions with things you do not even believe?" She walked towards him.

"What?" asked Jack.

She let out a sigh. "You feign innocence when you possess none." She turned from him and refocused her attentions to Daniel. Jack looked at her. Okay more like glared at her but she did make a valid point.

She walked past Daniel and approached Jonas this time. "You are from a planet that you call Kelwona." 

"Yes, I Am." he said. Ethvaria once again spoke out of turn, "You seem much different, dilontan nay," she said to Jonas. She added a smile for good measure. Raimlin looked back over her shoulder at Ethvaria. 

The white ethereal light that seemed to come from her skin turned to a red glow. The sky seemed to darken much and was that thunder? "You try my patience, young one!"

"I am sorry but I wish to speak and can not be acknowledged." Ethvaria said.

"Perhaps I was wrong, perhaps you were not yet ready to journey with me. Perhaps, I should return you to your home!" Raimlin threatened speaking in English for all to understand her.

"Oh no, great one please. I will not speak out of turn again and just to say they did warn you of my... spirit," she said.

The skies then seemed to lighten and the red glow was replaced with the white. She turned back to Jonas. "Forgive my companion, for all that I have taught her, she still seems to care for earthly things, such as beauty. In calling you 'handsome one', she has thrown aside all I have spent many years teaching her."

Ethvaria could be seen turning backward and walking a step forward in the position. Her face was blushing. "Handsome One?" asked all of them at once but Jonas.

"Well, as great as all of... this is. We really must be going." Jack tapped his watch. "Simpson's' come on in 20 minutes."

Ethvaria turned back with a puzzled look and looked, as she was about to ask a question but then though better of it.

"We will meet again soon." Promised Raimlin.

Ethvaria remained silent. "I'm sure we will." said Jack.

Next time:

SG-1 ran to the control room as the unauthorized off world activation alarm sounded.

"What the hell is going on?"  Jack rubbed his head, it looked as if he had been taking an untimely nap.

"Unauthorized off-world activation."  The chevron guy, Davis, responded.

"Really? I never would've guessed."  Jack returned sarcastically.

Everyone looked at the gate as it engaged, the iris closing shut over it.

"Are we receiving any iris code?"  Hammond questioned after a few minutes.

"No sir."  Davis told him.

Suddenly the iris opened.

"I didn't give you permission to open that iris Sergeant."  Hammond sounded angry.

"I didn't sir."

Two familiar women then stepped through the gate.

Please I beg of you give us reviews we go out of our way to meet and write this story. So please if you ever want to know what's going to happen review! Have a nice day!


End file.
